Supernatural
by Lila8171997
Summary: This is just a random story. Nothing strongly based on Twilight other than the Cullen family. It's a whole new story, with a whole new plot. It's my first Fanfic, and I'm not one for swearing or anything, but I'll still rate it T.
1. Meeting Me, Donna

**Disclaimer: I might forget it sometimes, but I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Donna**

One stormy night, when lightning flashed and thunder rumbled -the kind of storm that made you want to go and hide under your bed all night and never come out –I, decided to go and visit my friends at the old mansion on the top of the hill.

I was outgoing, strong, brave, kind and _very_ superstitious. There was more to see than just what met the human eye.

There was the side that everyone saw, -me, smart, strong and sensitive- then there was the _superstitious_ side. The side where I wasn't just _myself_. I was the descendant of the millions and millions of beings who had been burned at the stake and hanged in Salem. In fact, I was a witch.

Well, I wasn't a _full_ witch until I reached the age of eighteen, so the Witches Council couldn't arrest me because I hadn't learnt the full potent of my powers yet.

And the old mansion where my friends stayed was a haunted house. Despite the ranges in variety of the cunning Plotter the poltergeist, to Jasper the ghost, who was as friendly as a ghost could be, to the beautiful, yet immortal vampires, the Cullens. Who were very nice, even if they _did _drink human blood, which they didn't. They were 'vegetarian' and only drank animals' blood.

And my best friend, Mandy, who was also a witch-in-training, lived there with her family. And the werewolves pack of ten. Of course, they didn't change at the full moon though. They could turn from human to wolf at their own free will by themselves. They chose to stay in wolf form most of the time.

I smiled to myself. I yelled to my mother (a full witch) where I was going, and then took off into the dark, rainy night. As usual, I repelled the rain without thinking about it. Something all witches could do, no matter what age. They repelled all kinds of weather. That included repelling snow storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis and everything else.

As I arrived at the house, Plotter came flying down to greet me with a gum wad zooming straight towards my eye. With a flick of my finger, I made it turn on its own master. Cursing, Plotter flew away with the gum stuck at the top of his left nostril.

Then Mandy came up. "Sorry about that." She said jabbing a finger to the ceiling, where Plotter was now banging on tubes and pipes in the plumbing system.

"But that _was_ funny. Where'd you learn yet _another_ new trick?" I shrugged. Of course, I'd told her that my mother had a huge library of magic spell books. I'd just taken to reading one every night when I went to bed. I had a knack for memorizing things. I was almost done the library now.

She grinned and took my hand. Then, we were in her room.

"I have something new to show you!" Mandy said. I laughed. She frowned. "What?"

"What a surprise! Mandy has something new to show me! I've never seen anything new in a _long_ time!" I said, still snickering to myself. She blinked. Then the confusion in her eyes was replaced by understanding. She laughed.

Mandy was real fun to be with, but she could be serious about her work when she really wanted to be. In her free time, she built plenty of robots and mechanical things that I would _never_ be able to pull off, unless I used magic. She had designed things to help carry messages from me to her and back.

Once, she had made a robot which could help people with chores. We were thinking of selling it and one day, we were testing it out with a neighbour, when it had suddenly crashed into a glass cabinet. Everything inside was porcelain, and of course, without our magic, we wouldn't have been able to clean up before the lady came back from her shopping.

Then another time, she had made a locker for herself, and me with electrical combinations and special security cards and keys and everything! But we only put in stuff that we shared anyway. And both of our cards and lockers worked for the other. So I couldn't keep something from Mandy if I wanted too, and vice versa.

It's so cool what she does. It was absolutely amazing! But that's probably because I take my magic for granted.

"You done day dreaming yet?" Mandy asked me, snapping me back to reality. I laughed again.

"I was just thinking of the different inventions you had made. Like the lockers, and that other robot which actually turned out to be a disaster. And the metal p-mail birds. That was fun. Like medieval times. Back when they didn't have metal pigeons. That was a laugh."

Mandy smiled. "But you forgot the time when I made that self-mowing lawn thing. That freaky, electronic grass stuff. Remember that? And then when it decided to run away, that was so freaky. What if the neighbours had seen? But it was kind of funny, running after a huge patch of electronic grass, trying to get close enough to catch it. But at the time, we hadn't thought of the quick-speed-up spell. That would've saved us a _lot_ of trouble. But very fun." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

"Good times, good times." I agreed with her. "Now what's this you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, that. This is going to look all tense and serious next to the funny stuff, but…" She paused, and then blurted out, "I'm building a car!" It took me a few seconds for that to sink in. Then I was so happy. Everything was mashed together; I couldn't pick out the separate words myself. "Wow!I'msoexcited!Whatmodelisit?Whenareyougoingtofinsihit?Doyouthinkwe'llhaveourlicensebythen?Oh,Mandythisissocool!Ican'tbelievethis!Whatcolor?Youdidn'thavetobeworriedthatitwasn'tgoingtobeasfunny,Mandy,thisisgoingtobesocool!"

"Say what?" Mandy asked.

"This is going to be so cool! What model is it? What color? What year? Is the make the same thing as the model?" I squealed.

"The model is a Porsche 911 Turbo. Yellow in color and I'm not sure what year. I'm just going to use the pieces that I can scrounge up."

"Major snaps! This is going to be sooo cool!"

"I know!" She agreed nodding.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Someone answered it below, and Mandy's mother called, "Girls! Mandy, Donna! Come downstairs, hurry!" Even though she was speaking rapidly, there was no mistaking the urgent tone of her voice.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Visitors**

I grabbed Mandy's hand, and in the next second, we were on the first floor.

"Mom! What is it? What happened?" Mandy asked in a panicked voice. Mandy's mother rushed towards Mandy, and placed her two hands on Mandy's shoulders.

Then she swayed and fainted. Mandy stared, surprised and shocked that this had happened so fast. Then, Carlisle Cullen – who was also our local doctor-, came rushing up to check on Mandy's mother. He checked her pulse, and her breathing rate. Then he straightened up. "No need to worry. She'll be up in sec."

Then he took a water sprayer from his white doctor bag and sprayed 's face once. Her eyelids flickered and then opened. She got up from the couch that she had been laid on and stuttered, "What- w-where are they? The Voltaire? Did they leave? Are they still outside the door?"

Mandy and I exchanged a quick glance. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. Had Mandy's mother gone crazy, or did we just miss something? Then, Edward Cullen -the mind-reader in the Cullen family- said, "No, she's not going crazy. You just missed the visit from the Voltaire. The Voltaire is a family like this one, with a band of witches, warlocks and wizards, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, spirits old and new, and everything else.

Except their coven of vampires, is different from ours. They feed on human blood. They are staying here, in the city for awhile, but we need them to go elsewhere to hunt, for we have to stay inconspicuous. We can't afford for then to hunt in the city. Anybody could get killed, including human friends. But for the time being, they are staying in this mansion. They are also conferencing outside. We shall let them know our decision. We will let them stay, but under the rule that they cannot hunt in the city. Agreed?" Everyone murmured and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now that's settled, we shall make them feel at home. Other than the fact of going to the mountains to hunt, they shall feel as if they are at home. Nobody will be ill-mannered towards our guests. But if they do not respect us, or our rules, then they will have to leave." Elizabeth Cullen, the 'mother' of the Cullen family said. Then she smiled, "and I will go bake a cake for them, except for the vampires of course." Then she bustled off to the huge kitchen.

Mandy and I tagged along to help Elizabeth with the cake while the rest of our huge family went to go greet the Voltaire. In the kitchen, Elizabeth was a mini storm, except for the fact that she left no destruction in her path. She whirled around the kitchen getting spoons and measuring cups and bowls and eggbeaters. I ran around helping her too. Though I did not have vampire speed, I could appear, and disappear to wherever I wanted to go. As Mandy got the ingredients together, I got the ingredients for a batch of Elizabeth's famous double Chocolate Chunk cookies. I could make them almost as good as her. I transported myself to the oven and with a point, turned it on to preheat.

Then, unable to resist myself, I pointed up a magic batch of the Chocolate Chunk Cookies and pointed them off to Alaska, in a hiker's backpack in a special container to keep the cookies warm. Grinning to myself, I mixed together the ingredients to make the cookie dough. Then, with another point, I got a huge chunk of chocolate to chop itself into big, even pieces.

I could use magic to make the cookies, but making them is half the fun! The other half is eating them of course! Then, the chocolate chunks floated over and dropped themselves into the dough that continued to mix itself. Then I heaped them onto a tray, and popped them into the oven.

Then, I turned around and watched Elizabeth mix the cake batter. Then, I saw Mandy supervising a bunch of vegetables chopping themselves up while stirring something in a big pot.

"Mandy? What are you doing?" Still mixing, she pointed up some salt that poured itself into the pot. Without bothering to turn around she answered, "I'm making vegetable soup! It's my favourite!" I thought about that for a second, then with a point, turned Mandy's favourite vegetable soup, into Witch Stew. It's delicious, made with fresh pasta, chicken, beef, and vegetables. It's absolutely delicious. Inhaling the aroma, Mandy turned to me. "I love Witch Stew too. But I like Vegetable Soup better. Will you please turn it back?"

Taking a deep breath of the delicious scent, I said, "Mandy, you may like Vegetable Soup, and I might like Vegetable Soup, but the truth is, many more Witches and Supernatural beings like Witch Stew even better than Vegetable Soup. Sorry." Mandy smiled. Then she turned back to her pot and inhaled again. "I know. It's just that, I like Vegetable Soup so much, and I-" I suddenly cut her off. "I know! I'll make Witch Stew and you can make Vegetable Soup! Don't worry, Mandy. They'll like Vegetable Stew too." Then, I turned the contents of Mandy's Pot back to Vegetable Soup and I pointed up a pot for myself. Then I turned the nothingness in the pot into Witch Stew. I took a ladle, and dipped it into the Stew. Then I poured it into my mouth. Suddenly, one of the werewolves, 17 year-old Jacob Black, came into the kitchen in human form.

"Mmmm, what's cooking? I pointed over my shoulder at him and suddenly, he had a blindfold tied around his eyes.

"Guess yourself, Jacob." I told him. He sighed, and then sniffed the air. He stood there, thinking then he said, "Witch Stew, aaand…Vegetable Soup? Oh, and I smell desert... Um, a cake and Elizabeth's Choco-Chunk Cookies?" I pointed again, and the blindfold disappeared. "Major snaps, Jacob! You've earned yourself a few jumbo cookies!"

"How many cookies is a few?" Jacob asked curiously. I sighed. That was Jacob, always looking for more. Being a werewolf took a lot out of them, which meant they had huge appetites. Usually, we have to make five times the amount we made, for the werewolves alone.

Then I pointed up a batch of cookies for Jacob. "Take them, Jacob. The whole batch." I said. He grinned, scooped up all the cookies, balanced them precariously on one hand, and said, "Thanks, Donna." Then he raced out of the kitchen. I laughed and continued stirring the Stew.

Soon, I had 12 pots full of Witch Stew, simmering on the three stoves. Then, Elizabeth's cake finished baking, and so did the cookies. I rushed over to make sure that the cake, nor the cookies, were burnt. As usual, they weren't. I handed the cake tray to Elizabeth, and pointed the cookies onto a table.

Suddenly, I smelled a supernatural being. It wasn't a vampire, judging by the smell of garlic bread. Vampires didn't eat human food. But there was the type of ghost that could eat food. There was just the one ghost in our whole family that could eat food. His name was Nitre.

* * *

**I know, I know. This isn't going great so far, but as we progress more towards the chapters 10 and up, there'll be a lot of excitement...I've already written it. Please review! Just press the little button!**


	3. The Voltaire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It's sad, but no matter how much I cry, it'll always belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 – The Voltaire**

Nitre was a good fellow, except for when he was hungry; he could be very sneaky. My eyes darted everywhere, looking for the sign that one of the cookies might be picked up by an invisible hand and eaten, or that the soup ladle would be picked up and floating and then the soup would disappear.

"Be on the lookout!" I whispered so that nobody but Elizabeth and Mandy could hear. "Nitre's in here! I can smell him! Oh, never mind." Then I raised my voice in defeat. "Nitre? Are you there? Please let us see you. What do you want? Is it the Witch Stew, the Vegetable Soup, a piece of cake or the cookies?" Then, Nitre appeared right in front of me, floating. "Oh, nothing really." He said in his slightly high-pitched voice. "Just a ladle of Vegetable Soup, if I may?" He asked turning to Mandy. Mandy smiled at Nitre. "Of course, you can!" She turned to her pot, and pointed up a small bowl. Then she ladled some of the soup into the bowl. "Here you go, Nitre. Enjoy!"

"Why, thank you, Mandy!" He said leaving. Nitre was always very polite, no matter how angry or hungry he was. How I wished that everybody could be like that!

Then, we heard a bell ringing from the Dining Room. I quickly grabbed the plates and pointed them up in front of me, so that wherever I went, they would stay floating above my head, unless I pointed them down. Then I did the same to the Stew, and the salad that Elizabeth had prepared. They floated on either sides of me.

Mandy did the same with her pots of soup, the cake that Elizabeth had iced, and the cookies. Then Elizabeth took the extra napkins, knives, forks and spoons and stepped in front of me. Presentation was important when it came to visitors. Elizabeth went first, then Mandy and I, side-by-side.

We walked to the huge Dining Room, and set the things down on the big table in the corner. Then we stood next to the table as Carlisle introduced us to the Voltaire. Then, the Voltaire introduced themselves. Mary, Weber, John, Jane, Alex, Allan, Nelson, Nagoya, Nigel, Paul, Pleura, Palma, Palter, Adenine, Asunder, Parker, Alma, Marianne, Marina, Julio, Romiette, Maximilian, Wilma, Potherb, Esther, Heber, Janine, Jessica, Angela, Ashley, Ally, Lizzie, Kelly, Kevin and Alabaster.

As each name was said, a fork, spoon, knife and napkin went on the table. Except for the vampires and spirits that couldn't eat. Then, as the names continued, a bowl went on the table for each person. Only half of the Voltaire could actually eat human food.

I ended up sitting beside Nagoya. She was a nice person to sit with. "You have a very nice name." I told her.

She smiled. "You really think so? Lots of people say it's weird." And on my other side was Mandy, who was talking animatedly to Adenine. "No, I like it. This might seem random, but who's your best friend?" She pointed to Marianne sitting on her other side and accidentally turned her into half a frog. "Oops!" She cried. "Um," She pointed at Marianne again and again, and succeeded into turning her into half frog and half worm, half worm and half cat, half cat and half paperclip. "Uh!" Her voice went one octave higher in agitation. "Can I help?" I asked her.

She nodded quickly. I pointed and muttered under my breath. Then, Marianne reappeared. "Thanks!" Marianne and Nagoya exclaimed. "I don't know how I would've been able to explain to her mother, Marina."

I smiled. "No problem. If you did have to tell Marina, she would've fixed it up in a second." Marianne turned back to her soups and started slurping away. "This is delicious! Who made it?" She had one bowl of each soup, and she took turns eating one spoon from each one. I pointed at Mandy, careful not to turn her into anything. "Mandy made the Vegetable Soup. She also made the cake, and the icing, and Elizabeth iced the cake and made the salad. I made the Witch Stew, and the Chocolate Chunk Cookies. And I made the Tropical Punch, though it was Elizabeth's recipe."

I finished off my Vegetable Soup and pointed the bowl into the kitchen. I would be tonight's dish washer. Then I pointed up a cookie and a slice of cake on a desert plate. I munched on the cookie, listening to Mandy tell Adenine all about the car she was making.

Realizing that I had finished the cookie, I seized my slice of cake. I caught a drip of icing that was dripping off the side of the slice with my finger and ate it. Delicious! I chewed my slice of cake and pointed up a glass of punch. I ate and drank, not really tasting anything.

I was wondering what it would look like from a human's point of view. Five limousines, pulling up into the driveway of the Old Mansion at midnight. Would they just think that the Voltaire was family from another country? Or would they…no. They wouldn't be so foolish as to jump to the real conclusion. Or…would they?

I knew that my best _human_ friend always wondered where I lived, and why I would never invite her over for a Slumber Party. Of course, I was fourteen. It was slightly foolish to have a Slumber Party when you're fourteen. But I wasn't sure. I wasn't human. So how was I to know if fourteen-year-old girls have Slumber Parties?

My straw sucked at air. I looked into my glass. Sure enough, everything was done. I looked at my plate. The cake was gone. I had really finished my fat slice of cake and my huge glass of Punch so quickly?

I didn't ponder the subject though. That was nothing to worry about compared to other things. Suddenly, I was tired. I zapped myself so I wouldn't fall asleep at the table. Then I talked to Mandy to get my mind off things.

We asked if we could be excused, then we disappeared to her room. In two seconds, she made a little remote that didn't do anything.

"Erm, Mandy? Why'd you make this?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Donna. I'm suddenly just really tired and I just…yeah. I need to keep myself busy so that I don't just doze off."

"The same thing happened to me! It was at the table right? Here, try this." I zapped her so that she wouldn't feel tired. "Thanks, Donna. Yeah, it _was_ at the table. Wait, did the same thing happen to you?"

"Uh huh," I said nodding. "I zapped myself so that I wouldn't be tired either. Do you think this has something to do with the Voltaire? Or us being witches?"

As if on cue, somebody knocked at the door. "Mind if we come in?" Nagoya asked. "Not at all. Come in!" Mandy said. Then Nagoya, Marianne, Adenine, Janine, Marina, Angela, Wilma, Mary and Esther came in. "Erm, hi." Mandy and I said.

"Hello. Big room you got here, isn't it? Mind if we pass out on the floor? We're feeling a tad bit tired. Probably because of the big journey." Esther said. Mandy and I exchanged a glance. _Yep, because we're witches._ We agreed telepathically.

Then I said, "Why sleep on the ground? Here, wait," Then I thought to Mandy,

_Erm, do you mind…?_

_Nope, not at all._ She thought back to me. Then I pointed around the room, and squashy purple sleeping bags were everywhere. Then, with another point, the sleeping bags appeared on top of the four bunk-beds and one single bed.

"That was nice of you. Thank you for your kindness." Esther said to Mandy and me. Then, she claimed the single bed while everybody paired up.

Nagoya and Marianne, Adenine and Janine, Marina and Mary, and Angela and Wilma all paired up and took bunk-beds together.

"If there's anything else we can help you with, just ask us." Mandy and I said together. Mandy took one end of the room, and I took the other. Then we telepathically sent messages to each other.

* * *

**My beta told me that I had accidentally put my third chapter into my second chapter too, so here's the third _actual_ chapter, and I'll be putting up the fourth chapter too. Please review!**

**P.S. I know it's bad, but still tell me! I'll start a new story if you want! Tell me what I should base it on though, 'cause I don't have the best ideas.  
**


	4. Telepathic Messages

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Telepathic Messages**

_What's going on? _

_Does this have something to do with the Voltaire?_

_I don't know. I thought you would know. _

_I have my assumptions, but usually anybody's assumptions are wrong._

_You're not _anybody_, Donna. You're not normal. We're all supernatural. Duh. _

_Well, I know but still. I have a feeling that these ladies aren't exactly…I don't know. Why am I telling you anyway?_

_Because we're best friends. Remember?_

_Dear God! _I thought as a mechanical insect crawled across my leg. _Oh gosh, Mandy! What _was_ that? That was so weird…_

Her reply caught me off guard. _Are you going to finish your letter?_

_Huh? What're you talking about?_

_Well, you s__a-…thought 'Dear God' and usually, somebody says that as a greeting in a letter. They say 'Dear blah-blah-blah' or whoever. _

_I see…What where we…oh yeah. So do _you_ think it's the Voltaire? They seem pretty nice…_too_ nice, in fact…_

_Oh, puh-leeze, Donna! It _could_ be the Voltaire, but they're acting like anybody else would if they let them stay at their home even _after_ knowing that they're _actual_ vampires._

Then, a deeper 'voice' came into the conversation. Surprising, since only witches can go into specially bonded witches heads. And no witch in the mansion had the special bonding that Mandy and I had, so only we could listen to each other's thoughts. And witches are _female_.

_Then what am I?__ What are you talking about, _actual _vampires? Am I fake? _I giggled out loud to myself. Edward Cullen had been eavesdropping on our conversation the whole time.

Then Mandy and I thought together, _Yup! You are _so_ fake! Just a pale white mannequin, whose freezing cold to the touch._

_Ha, ha, ha. Very funny girls. _Edward replied.

_Yes, it _is_ funny, isn't it, Mandy?_

_Oh, yes indeed. That's the funniest joke I've ever heard! _We laughed together… out loud.

_Okay, let's get to the point. _Edward interrupted our laughing. _Why or why not do you think the Voltaire is involved in messing with your minds?_

_Seriously, Edward. This is something for _witches._ Not for Vampires who can't figure anything out. This is a girl thing. We just know._

_I've lived a hundred years more than you! _Edward boasted, walking into the room and sitting in a corner. Mandy went over and sat next to her printer. I walked to Mandy's beanbag cushion and sat on it. Then I pointed and a beanbag appeared underneath Mandy and Edward.

_I know most things! Let's hear your explaining, then._Edward said.

I let Mandy give her thoughts. _ Okay. Here's what we're thinking. Since the Voltaire Coven is like strangers to us, they could probably like, take us over and take the stronger ones and, make them join _their_ coven. So, yeah. You never know. We barely know the Voltaire. _

_They could be up to something. _I added to Mandy's thought. _Like Mandy said, you never know. I like Mandy's train of thought._

_Choo, choo! _Mandy added giggling. _There goes my train of thought! Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga. Choo, choo! _This time, everybody laughed.

"What is it? Some-in goin' on?" Angela asked groggily, raising her head.

"No. It's nothing. Go back to sleep, Angela." Edward said. Angela's head drooped, and then fell back on to her pillow.

_Hmm… I think I'm turning into an immature teenage girl. _Edward thought. _You said something as childish as can be, and I _laughed_ at it! I can't believe myself. I think you ladies are messing with my brain._

_I don't think so! You know how potent our powers really are, Edward. If we wanted to do that anyways, we'd have to point and zap. Not transfer the spell through our heads to yours. Shows how much _you_ know._

_Yes, but after one hundred and eight years as a vampire, I know most things. Probably more than you and your spell knowledge. I probably know a few spells myself, but I don't have the power to cast them._

_Oh yeah? Name one._

_Well, most of it is just rhymes, so one could be…oh! If there was a flood, you would say "Water, water everywhere, evaporate into the air!" There you go._

_Please, Edward! That is the oldest spell in the book! Even newborn witches know that one! How else do you think witches stay matured and frozen in time forever? But you probably know that too, right?_

_Yes, I knew that. When you are about the age eighteen, you are fully grown, full witches, and are frozen in time at that state. It's kind of like what vampires do, except different._

_Different meaning we can do a lot more stuff. Right?_

_Um, yes. Ok. If you want to put it that way._

_What do you mean by _that_?_

_Well, us vampires have super human strength, and super human speed, and super human beauty, and super human-_

_Okay, we get your point. But we have super human beauty too. And we could make ourselves go faster and turn stronger if we wanted too._

_Yes, but that's only if you cast spells and zap yourselves. If there's one little mistake, you could turn into a mouse or frog for the next century._

_That's our Edward. Always looking on the negative side of things._

_Yup, that's me. _Edward said sarcastically.

_Ye__ah, we could do without the sarcasm. I believe we were talking about the Voltaire?_

_How many times have we tried to bring that up, and then changed the subject? _

_Yea__h, well, Edward, if you didn't interrupt so much, Mandy and I could've been finished with our conversation. Now we're just stretching it out even longer. See? I wouldn't have even needed to say that if you didn't interrupt about that changing subject remark._

_Great. If you don't appreciate my 'snazzy remarks' then I can just leave._

_Fine, go. Mandy and I will discuss amongst ourselves. Good bye._

_No! Wait! We need him, Donna. We're both witches. We need somebody who knows the history of supernatural creatures better than us, and we're only like fifteen and sixteen._

_Fine, Edward, come back. We have things to discuss._

_Nope, I said I'm leaving._

_Come ON, Edward! We need to talk about this! You're the one who wanted to really be a part of this conversation! Come on! We don't know the history of Supernatural Creatures! We need a history guide, Edward! Please!_

_Well, if you put it that way…no._

_Then what way do you want it? _I snapped at him.

_I would like it… more serious and mature._

_Seriously, Edward, come back. Don't leave. _

_No way._

_Um, Donna? _Mandy interrupted the feud. _I really don't think you should be doing that. It's not going to help._

_Don't worry. With his ice cold skin, he won't feel a thing. _

Mandy's eyes darted frantically towards Edward's ear, to me, Edward, then me, and back to Edward. _It's not going to help, Donna. Leave him alone._

_I can't help it! It's one of the great things of being a young witch, you know?_

_No, I don't. Edward? Are you okay?_ Edward's ear was starting to smoke, ever so slightly. Suddenly, seeing the smoke, and Edward's lack of reaction, she realized that she didn't care either.

I continued to stare at his ear, and then Mandy asked, _how would you like your ear done, Edward? Rare, medium, or well-cooked?_

He finally realized that his ear was going to get fried and grabbed his ear with his ice-cold hand, trying to cool the smoking down. I laughed and quickly pointed at him to take a picture. I sent it telepathically to Mandy, then her printer across the room spit out a paper. I dashed over and looked at it. It was an exact copy of Edward at the moment.

"Nice one, Mandy! I'll put it on the bulletin board downstairs." I pointed at the picture and it disappeared. "It even has a caption. 'Edward's ear _thinks_ it's smoking hot!'"

We burst into giggles over that one. I suddenly realized that we were being too loud. I quickly zapped Mandy and I so that we wouldn't make any noise to anybody else, while not having to smother our laughter.

For no apparent reason, Mandy suddenly got up, and pointed at Edward. He froze in his ridiculous position, and we exploded with laughter again. I jumped when I heard Edward's voice in my head.

_Very funny. Now unfreeze me._ I had forgotten that the spell leaves the victim's thoughts totally intact.

_Too bad nobody's going t- oh fine._ With another point, Edward became free of his frozen statue state.

The moment he was free, he jumped for my throat.

* * *


	5. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Leaving**

"Ah!!!" I yelled and I fell back as his hands wrapped around my throat. We both knew that he wouldn't kill me, but I still couldn't grasp the fact that I wasn't going to die. I tried repeatedly to pry his fingers off my neck, but they wouldn't budge.

Annoyed, I muttered a spell and his hands flew off my neck. My own hand jumped up to my neck and massaged it.

_Edward, what was _that_ for? I could've died. You could've _killed_ me!_

_Edward, how could you? _Mandy thought. _You shouldn't have done that._

_Oh, yeah?_ She_ shouldn't have done _that_. _

_You started it by grabbing her neck. If you went out of control, you might've killed her. _Mandy protested.

_Yeah? Well, why would I kill her for _that_? And besides, I wasn't talking about shocking me. I was talking about how she was trying to cook my ear!_

_You were the one trying to leave, though _YOU_ were the one who came into our conversation in the first place!_

_Okay, maybe I _should_ just leave._

_Fine! Go! I was wrong to protest! Nobody wants you here, especially if you're trying to kill my friend!_

_I mean it, Mandy. I'm actually leaving._

_Go! Nobody cares. _

_As in leaving the house._

There was silence. Then his words sank in and Mandy and I were both yelling thoughts at the same time.

_You can't leave! You can't just-!_

_Edward! What about-?_

_Your family, Edward! Did you ever-?_

_Didn't you think of-?_

_All you care about is-!_

_EDWAAAARRRDDD!!!!!!_ That snapped Edward and Mandy back into attention.

_Yup, I'm leaving. Don't try to talk me out of it. Good-bye._

He jumped up, packed his bags, and reappeared in the doorway in a minute. "Good bye. Tell my family that I'll miss them and that I'm sorry. Very _very_ sorry." He said quietly. Then he ran across the room, and jumped through the window.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Please review? Even if it sucks, tell me what I can write about for a new story. I like to write a lot, but I don't have the greatest of ideas. Help!**


	6. April Fools

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *sob*

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – April Fools**

I was going to yell after him, but I knew there was no point. He would be too far to hear me by now.

Mandy and I went down to Elizabeth and Carlisle's room, and told them the news. Then we went to Alice and Jasper's room, then Rosalie and Emmett's room, and told everyone everything. They all had the same reactions. But we didn't stay long enough to see the pain in their faces. We went back to Mandy's room, which by now was empty.

All the witches had left and the bunk beds had disappeared.

I crossed the room to Mandy's calendar and marked and X on today's date.

Then I sighed and stared at the calendar. Suddenly, something clicked into place. I glanced at the date. Today was April the first. I stared at the calendar.

Mandy noticed something wrong right away. "Is something wrong, Donna?"

"Today is April the first." I told her. "Oh. My. Gosh. If this is true, I am going to _kill_ him!" I turned around, and when I saw Mandy's eyes, I knew that she was thinking the same thing as me.

"We have _got_ to tell the others. But they'd probably kill him…or try to anyways. Well, Emmett would try. Jasper might help. Oh, and definitley Rosalie." I chuckled softly to myself.

I transported myself downstairs where I quickly called Elizabeth and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett.

"Okay, as we all know, today is April the first. Today is the day that Edward left." Vampires are _very_ fast thinkers. Emmett waved his had around frantically, then jumped up, "I can't believe Edward left! It's so sad." Okay, so maybe not as fast as that… Then Elizabeth spoke up. "We know what you're getting at, girls, but would Edward really go _this _far just for an April Fools Day trick?" I frowned as I remembered last Halloween. Edward sure had put the 'trick' in 'trick-or-treat'.

"Yes, Elizabeth, but remember last year? At Halloween he went even farther."

Edward had dressed up as a human and said that he would hand us over to the FBI and tell them what we were if we didn't give him what he wanted. In the end, after scaring _everyone_, he decided it was time to unmask himself.

He took off his realistic mask and told everyone that it was just him. Everyone had wanted to punish him, but the he humoured everyone so well, that for the next three days, we would be shaking with laughter. Emmett had the whole house shaking for _five_ days straight.

Nobody could walk across the flat surfaced house without tripping. But we were already tripping over our own laughter, it didn't matter if it took us two minutes more to get up and keep walking.

"Yes, it was absolutely _hilarious_ wasn't it?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. Oops, the smile must've shown on my face. Even now, I find it funny to think about. Rosalie had been the only one who hadn't been in hysterics for three days. She let out one giggle and then scolded Edward, while everyone else was laughing.

"But let's get back to the point. Edward shouldn't have left. Even it was for a joke or not. Last year, he didn't hurt his family, this year he did. He went even _farther_ this year." Rosalie continued.

"I agree with Rosalie." Alice said in her sing-song voice.

"And I agree with Alice." Jasper stated. I nodded along with Elizabeth and Mandy. Carlisle looked at us, then Elizabeth and then said, "Well, I agree, but that's not the point. The point is that Edward has left, and we have to figure out where he could be so that we can go to him, and bring him back. If it _is _only an April's Fools joke, then he will be willing to come back. If it is _not_, then I am not sure what we can do."

"Today _is_ April Fools Day, right? Because Nitre hasn't played a joke on us yet…" Jasper said. Then, all of a sudden, everyone started panicking, and then calmed down _real_ fast. Jasper gave us an awkward smile. "Oops, that was me."

Jasper had the ability to control the emotions of others around him. He had an extra talent, as Edward and Alice do. He could calm down an excited crowd, or cheer up depressed individuals.

I was busy thinking. If Nitre hadn't played his daily April Fools Day joke on us yet, then it must not be April Fools Day! I was so happy, but I didn't even know why. Then I got serious and Mandy took a quick breath next to me.

Edward hadn't played a joke on us. He had actually left.

_Dun__ dun dun dunnnn… _I thought.

_I know, _agreed Mandy.

_Edward? You there? Nearby? Can you hear us? _Mandy and I thought together.

_I wish, I wish, with all my heart that we can find…_Mandy started.

_Edward being smart! _I finished Mandy's spell.

_What was that about? _Mandy asked.

_What? I couldn't think of anything else! _I protested.

Suddenly, our feet were yanked off the floor, and we were whisked out of the house. We were in a tornado, twisting and turning. I heard Elizabeth call, "Good luck girls!" Then I grabbed Mandy's hands across from me, and we landed hard on our feet.

* * *

**Hopefully, it's getting more exciting! Please review. I don't care for what chapter, just review, please!!! I'm desperate. (To my _beta_: Don't send me random reviews saying you're my beta. I need the _real deal._) **


End file.
